pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Ludvigson
by George J. Dance Susan Ludvigson (born February 13, 1942) is an American poet and academic. Life Ludvigson was born in Rice Lake, Wisconsin. She attended the University of Wisconsin at River Falls, earning a B.A. in English and psychology in 1965; and then taught school in Wisconsin for 7 years. She married Scott Bartel in 1961; the couple had one son.Ludvigson, Susan, The South Carolina Encyclopedia Guide to South Carolina Writers (edited by Tom Mack). University of South Carolina Press, 2014. Google Books, Web, Sep. 24, 2016. She earned an M.A. in English from the University of North Carolina at Charlotte in 1973, and then studied under James Dickey at the University of South Carolina for 2 years. She divorced Bartel in 1974. In 1988 she married novelist Scott Ely, who like her was teaching English at Winthrop University in Rock Hill, South Carolina (WU). She is professor emeritus of English at WU. She is on the faculty of the Ranier Writing Workshop, a low-residency MFA program at Pacific Lutheran University in Tacoma, Washington. She has held residencies at the Virginia Center for the Creative Arts; The Mac Dowell Foundation; the Villa Serbelloni in Bellagio, Italy; and Le Chateau de Lavigny in Switzerland. She has represented the U.S. at writers’ congresses in Canada, Belgium, France, and the former Yugoslavia, and has given readings throughout the U.S. and in the countries mentioned above.Susan Ludvigson, Connotation Press. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. She lives in Rock Hill. Her husband, WU associate professor Scott Ely, died in 2013.Anna Douglas, Winthrop professor & novelist Scott Ely has died, The State, November 1, 2013. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Recognition Ludvigson has received a Fulbright Fellowship to Yugoslavia and awards from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Rockefeller Foundation, and the Guggenheim Foundation.Susan Ludvigson, Poetry Foundation. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Billy Collins Included Ludvigton's poem "Not Swans" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180. In 2009, she was inducted into the South Carolina Academy of Authors.Ludvigson to Be Inducted into S.C. Academy of Authors, Winthrop University, March 10, 2009. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Publications *''The Wisconsin Women: Poems'' (chapbook). Tempe, AZ: Porch Publications, 1980. *''In Rilke's Paris'' (chapbook). Emory, VA: Iron Mountain Press, 198-? *''Northern Lights: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1981. *''The Swimmer: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1984. (1982), *''The Beautiful Noon of No Shadow: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1986. *''Defining the Holy'' (chapbook). Emory, VA: Iron Mountain Press, 1986. *''To Find the Gold: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1990. *''Everything Winged Must Be Dreaming: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1993. *''Trinity: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1996. *''Sweet Confluence: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2000. *''Escaping the House of Certainty: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Ludvigson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Audio / video *''Susan Ludvigson: Reading her poems'' (tape). Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1995. *''Second Sunday reading : Louis D. Rubin, Susan Ludvigson'' (cassette). Chapel Hill, NC: niversity of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, Creative Writing Program, 1996. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Not Swans" at Poetry 180 *"Poor Body" at Shenandoah *Susan Ludvigson 2 poems at Connotation Press *Three poems by Susan Ludvigson at Cold Mountain Review *Susan Ludvigson at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Susan Ludvigson at Amazon.com ;About *An Interview with Susan Ludvigson by Michele Pollock, 2002. Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows